


Christmas Conspiracy

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Hanukkah, Jewish Alex Danvers, Jewish Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: All in all, Lena did not have many good memories associated with Christmas, but that didn't mean she was a scrooge, quite the opposite in fact. She knew many of her employees enjoyed the day and had children that still believed in Santa and the magic of Christmas.This led to Lena's decision to host the first annual joint CatCo-L-Corp Christmas party.





	Christmas Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> 24\. Cat Co.
> 
> I would just like to start off and say that it is never too early for Christmas.   
Lena still owns CatCo at this point and they're still on good terms. Kelly is in this so the timeline is wack but just go with it.
> 
> I have embedded links to their sweaters within the text.
> 
> Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LENA LUTHOR!

The end of December was rapidly approaching and Lena felt indifferent about the upcoming Christmas holiday. In the Luthor household, Christmas was celebrated by a large Gala and promoted values quote opposite to the ones Christmas was supposed to adhere to.

The young CEO could vaguely remember a woman with dark hair singing her Irish Christmas carols under a spruce tree and a candle burning bright in the window. Those memories were long gone and grew dimmer by the day.

All in all, Lena did not have many good memories associated with Christmas, but that didn't mean she was a scrooge, quite the opposite in fact. She knew many of her employees enjoyed the day and had children that still believed in Santa and the magic of Christmas.

Lena decided to host the first annual joint CatCo-L-Corp Christmas party. She was too busy to host two separate parties so since she owned both companies, she decided to merge them into one.

With the help of her assistant Jess and a few of her other trusted long-term employees, Lena put together a wonderful Christmas party.

The dress code was to wear festive sweaters, Nia's idea, and preferably the weirdest one you could find.

So that's how Lena found herself standing in CatCo's bullpen wearing black faded skinny jeans and a red [sweater ](https://www2.hm.com/en_us/productpage.0501509002.html) that depicted a green T-Rex wrapped up in lights with a star on its head, the words 'TREE REX' on the bottom.

Lena had regretted letting Jess help her pick out her sweater but Lena secretly hoped Kara would notice because she knew the blonde loved dinosaurs.

Everyone was milling about sipping on eggnog and chatting as quiet holiday music played in the background. Lena smiled when Kelly and Alex arrived, Lena had invited them even though they weren't technically employees.

Kelly walked up to Lena wearing a red and green striped [sweater](https://www.partycity.com/adult-jolly-elf-ugly-christmas-sweater-P757965.html) that had a body of an elf printed on it under her head to give the illusion that she was an elf. She wrapped her arms tightly around Lena and gave her a warm hug.

Alex smiled at her and gave her a hug as well, the older Danvers wearing a Hanukkah [sweater ](https://getonfleek.com/?attachment_id=75553) that read 'IT'S LIT' above a lit menorah with dreidels on the sleeves.

"I didn't know you were Jewish?" Lena questioned after she had greeted Alex and Kelly.

"Yeah we don't practice as much, but we still do some of the main traditional thinks like lighting the menorah and such. We used to when Dad was around and Mom still likes to do it with us," Alex replied with a shrug.

Lena nodded with an understanding smile after squeezing Alex on her arm. She had never thought to ask if anyone was Jewish and felt guilty for her lack of Hanukkah themed decorations.

"That eggnog better have booze in it," Alex remarked making a beeline for the punch bowl. Kelly giggled at her girlfriend and she and Lena shared fond smiles before Kelly left to make sure Alex didn't get drunk off the eggnog.

Nia and Brainy arrived next, Lena allowing her to invite her boyfriend, wearing matching [sweaters](https://www.amazon.com/Christmas-Sweater-Sweatshirt-Matching-Couple/dp/B07KS2J5KJ). Nia wore a green sweater with a cat in a Christmas hat that read 'SANTA CLAWS' and Brainy wore a black one that had a dog in a Christmas hat that read 'SANTA PAWS'.

Nia hugged Lena and handed her a green plant as Lena's brow furrowed as to why Nia was giving her mistletoe.

"I noticed you didn't have any hanging up and I figured it would be fun," Nia grinned with a conspiratory smirk as she pointed up to the ceiling.

Lena rolled her eyes but smiled and thanked her as Brainy gave her a little wave.

They both headed off to the refreshment table as Lena grabbed a ladder to hang it up in the corner near the sliding balcony door.

Lena paced as she waited for the one person that she had been waiting for. She was nervous now knowing that Kara didn't even celebrate Christmas. Would she even show up? The fact that Alex did made her feel a little bit better, but her nerves were eating her alive.

She decided she needed some fresh air as she walked over to the balcony and slid the door open. She stepped outside and sighed when the cool air hit her skin.

Lena was thankful for the thick ugly sweater that covered her arms shielding her from the breeze.

"What's a girl like you doing by herself out here on a night like this," Lena heard in a familiar voice from behind her.

She jumped slightly as she turned around and couldn't stop the genuine smile spreading across her face at the sight of her favorite person.

Kara stood in the balcony doorway wearing dark blue ripped jeans and a black Hanukkah [sweater](https://www.teeshirtpalace.com/products/happy-llamakah-ugly-hanukkah-sweater). The sweater had a llama wearing a scarf and a Yakama boxed in by a Star of David on each side with the words 'HAPPY LLAMAKKAH' above it. Her hair was down in soft blonde waves and her ever-present glasses were perched on her nose.

Lena smiled at how soft she looked as she walked over to meet Kara in the doorway to pull her into a bone-crushing hug.

Kara smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lena and hugged the shorter woman back with a happy sigh.

"I'm glad you came," Lena smiled pulling away to speak to Kara but not moving out of her arms.

"And miss this amazing party? No way!" Kara grinned as she tucked a strand of Lena's dark hair behind her ear.

"I love your T-Rex sweater by the way. I love dinosaurs so much, despite being punched by one that one time, but other than that, I love them!" Kara grinned as Lena smiled at the reporter's goofy personality.

"I'm glad you enjoy the _tree_ rex," Lena grinned as she rested her hands on Kara's strong biceps.

Lena blushed and cleared her throat as she pulled away from her best-friend's warm embrace.

"I just had one question though, why do you have this weird…ceiling booger hanging up?" Kara asked, crinkle forming and face tilting up to point up at the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

Lena followed Kara's gaze and looked up at the mistletoe then burst out laughing. Kara stared in confusion as Lena doubled over, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't get it," Kara frowned as she scratched the back of her head in confusion.

"God you're so cute," Lena mumbled more to herself even though Kara heard it anyway with her super hearing. "Kara, darling, it's mistletoe." Lena said, wiping the tears out of her eyes once her laughter died down at the fact that Kara called it a 'ceiling booger'.

"A-a what now?" Kara frowned, crinkle increasing in intensity as Lena shook her head at the reporter in front of her. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach when Lena called her 'cute' and 'darling'.

"When two people stand underneath it they're supposed to kiss," Lena explained as she bit her lower lip.

"Why?" Kara asked, tilting her head to the side like a baffled puppy.

"According to Norse mythology, Baldur was killed by an enemy's arrow made of mistletoe. His mother, the goddess named Frigg, wept tears onto the arrow which then turned into white berries. She placed these on his wounds to bring him back to life. She was so happy and blessed the mistletoe plant and promised a kiss to all that pass beneath it," Lena explained as she watched Kara slowly for her reaction.

The blonde processed the information then nodded slowly as it sunk in.

"We don't have to if that makes you unco-" Lena began but was quickly cut off as soft lips pressed down against hers.

Lena stiffened in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss, unable to suppress the quiet moan when Kara's tongue licked at her bottom lip.

Kara sighed against Lena's mouth, one hand coming up to cup her jawline, the other resting at her waist. The blonde licked Lena's bottom lip for permission, the resulting moan sending shivers throughout her body. She slid her tongue into Lena's mouth and groaned when her warm tongue met Lena's.

"Ha! I knew my plan would work!" Someone shouted as the two quickly sprung apart like they'd been burned.

Lena turned to find a smirking Nia as she grinned triumphantly. She glanced over at Kara and felt a rush of pride at the blush dusting the blonde's cheeks as the Kryptonian attempted to wipe Lena's lipstick off of her lips.

The CEO narrowed her eyes when she saw Alex and Kelly exchanging money, both of them at least have the audacity to look a bit sheepish.

"You too?" Kara groaned as she looked to Kelly and Alex with a pout. "I expected this from Alex, but Kelly," Kara whined with a pout.

Lena chuckled as she pats Kara's chest gently, over the llama on her sweater and grabbed her hand to drag her inside.

"Guess who called mistletoe a ceiling booger?" Lena grinned mischievously as the entire room burst out laughing and Kara's blushed a bright rest, sputtering and pushing her glasses up.

"You're adorable," Lena whispered, pressing a kiss to Kara's cheek, the fond laughter worth it if that meant she got a kiss from Lena.

"Plan Christmas Conspiracy is complete," Brainy stated as he turned to address Nia from their position next to the refreshment table.

Nia hide a smile behind her cup of eggnog and shared an excited fist-bump with Brainy, Christmas Conspiracy complete indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an idea from the OTP Prompt generator! 
> 
> Premise: Person A hangs mistletoe and stands under it. Person B doesn't know what mistletoe is and doesn't understand why Person A has been standing under the weird ceiling booger for ten minutes.
> 
> [This](https://www.wonderopolis.org/wonder/why-do-people-kiss-under-mistletoe) is where I got the possible origin for mistletoe.


End file.
